The Crimson Blade
by This is Storm
Summary: Storm is Martin's most trusted of friends. Friend of the Blades and Hero of Kvatch, nothing can take her down. Or so everyone thought. When Storm "fell" to the Mythic Dawn everything changed, and now Martin is faced with the hardest decision of his life.


**Prologue**

The night coated the sky with blackness. No moon shone upon the glossy snow covered mountain side. The snow fell rapidly into the night, glittering like little fireflies on a summer's night despite there being no moon. Above, misty clouds rolled across the sky. The wind was a cold ghostly hand that pelted everyone who tried to fight against the blizzard. No one even dared try. No one but one.

Storm fought against this beast, battling the snow, wind, and ice to get to Cloud Ruler Temple. She had to warn the blades that Imperial City was destroyed, nothing but ruble and broken building now. The next target was Cloud Ruler Temple. They had to get Martin out of there and get him somewhere safe.

Storm turned back to see the outline of Bruma within the snow. No lights glowed there now, no guards paced outside, guarding the city with there life. That was weird, they were always there. She scanned the land, trying to look past the wall of snow and ice that was blanketing the land. Storm was looking for her pursuers.

She was snapped back to the world when her paint horse, the one that she had been borrowing when the horse's owner had been murdered, reared up. The white and brown patterned horse had tiny gleaming icicles hanging from it's nostrils and ears. Storm could see an outline of something in the snow. It had a massive size and stood on fours. She could hear its rough breathing; smell the breath of the beast. It had pointed ears that stuck straight up; its bushy tail was weaving back and fourth.

The wolf jumped, baring its long, yellowing fang. Ready to sink them into Storm. She drew her blade that shone silver. It was a long sword with s black handle, a gift from her closest friend, Martin. She jerked the reins if the horse and it moved to the side. She jumped off the horse, sword in her hand. The long silver blade shone in the pale light that the snow created. The wolf turned to her, saliva dripped from its jaws, freezing before it even hit the frozen, icy ground. A deep growl rumbled from the creature's throat. It's glowing yellow eyes flashed with images of hunger and madness. The canine leapt for her, grabbing hold of the left arm with it's long pointed fangs. A jolt of pain coursed through her body, causing her to shiver. Storm bashed the wolf's head with the butt of her sword, causing it to let go with a_yelp_! With one swipe of the blade the wolf crumbled to the ground and blood gushed from the wound that lay in it's side.

Storm bent down, stroking the side of the dead beast. The only reason that it attacked was because it was driven by hunger. Lack of food had caused the creature to go mad, attacking anything in sight that moved. She jerked up when a rustle of frostbitten ferns was sounded from behind her. Storm turned to see a hooded man with a crimson colored robe.

"You thought that you could get away from me!" As the man spoke his lips curved into an evil smirk.

Storm glared at him and then growled, "You can't take me on, ha! I would like to see you try!" With a cling her sword was drawn.

"Your sword is no match for my spell casting. I have no need to worry and you don't either. Your destiny is not death." The man replied, his voice even.

Storm looked at him, confused. After a few moments she asked, "What do you mean my destiny?"

"You will see soon enough." The robed man raised his hand and a light glowed in the palm of it.

Storm backed away, shaking a little. Not because of the cold but because of fear, even though she knew a few spells she was no match against a master of spell casting. She glanced over at her horse, which was pawing the frozen ground with its front left hoof. _I can make it, s_he thought, _Once I reach Cloud Ruler Temple I shall be safe. _Storm raced towards the horse, hoping that she was fast enough.

"You shall not escape from me!" Laughed the robed man at her attempt to escape him.

"I would like to see you try and stop me. I, hero of Kvatch and sister of the blades" Storm growled, turning to him.

The robe man just smiled and spoke in a quiet and calm voice, "We will see, we will see."

Before Storm could even do so much as blink she was hit square in the chest with a red light. She crumpled to the ground, pain jolting through her body. She screamed in agony, her voice echoing throughout the mountains.

"Well, well, well. The hero of Kvatch has fallen to me. I told you that death shall not be your destiny. Your destiny shall be working for The Mythic Dawn." The robed man continued, "My name is Falcon and you shall be my servant from this day fourth."

Storm fought, she couldn't let him take control of her. That would mean the end of the world, the end of the blades, the end of Martin. She gasped for air; she was fighting a losing battle. Her mind and body was slipping, slowly, from her control. Storm tried to reach for her sword that had fallen in the snow a few feet from her but she couldn't. The last thing she remembered was Falcon laughing, and the last thought to cross her mind was:

_I am so sorry Martin. I have failed you._

**Review please. No flames.**

**- Storm -**


End file.
